Iced
by Mrs.Complicated
Summary: Él lucho por mantener a su familia a salvo pero cansado de esconderse decide alejarse dejando un caos atras. Él decidió ir a buscar a su hermanosin importar el riego y así recuperar su familia. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del peligro que corrían. Adaptación de la película Frozen y del fanfic de DivineSpiritual.


**ICED**

 _ **"Las leyendas se han transmitido de generación en generación. Y entre ellas se ha contado la del Corazón congelado. Pero sólo tendrían sentido si estas se basaran en realidades."**_

El sol de la tarde comenzó a ocultarse tras las montañas. En las calles caminaban parejas y familias tranquilamente en el aire frió del invierno, disfrutando del atardecer temprano de diciembre. Personas salían de sus trabajos para dirigirse a con sus familias, esperando con ansias la llegada de la navidad que se acercaba en pocas semanas.

El parque estaba casi solo, la mayoría de la gente se dirigía a su casa para disfrutar de una cálida noche en sus hogares, pero sin importar el frió, una niña pequeña de cabellos castaños jugaba con un pequeño husky de pelaje blanco. Su bufanda rosa revoloteaba en el aire cada vez que se deslizaba en el pequeño trineo guiado por el cachorro, como el sonido del cascabel en su cuello hacía eco en el aire. Ambos se veían felices disfrutando de su juego, hasta que su diversión se vio apagada cuando se dieron cuenta que era hora de irse.

-¡Caroline ya tenemos que irnos!- Dijo en voz alta una mujer mayor sentada en uno de los bancos.

-Pero mamá…- La niña, de nombre Caroline, se dirigió hacia ella haciendo una mueca. Amaba estar en el parque en el invierno, donde podía deslizarse entre las pequeñas colinas recién cubiertas de nieve imaginando que se encontraba en una carrera sin final.

-Nada de peros, hay que irnos antes que comience a nevar.- Dijo levantándose y acomodando el gorro blanco en la cabeza de su hija.

-Bien. Vamos, Avalon.- Dijo a su perro. Este ladro alegremente y tiro del pequeño trineo, dirigiéndose ambos hacia su casa, como su madre caminaba detrás de ellos sonriendo ligeramente.

Deslizándose entre las calles, el último rayo de luz se escondió entre las montañas, para dejar a las nubes envolver el cielo y la nieve comenzara a caer.

* * *

Cerca se encontraba el denso bosque que rodeaba todo Amity Park y más allá las montañas de hielo, nombre apropiado por estar cubiertas de nieve cada invierno. Pero no tan lejos de la ciudad, una gran mansión deslumbraba entre el prado recién nevado y la ciudad, sus colores luminosos producían una vista de esta elegante, además del diseño de ladrillo alrededor de las grandes ventanas y en el techo, sus alrededores ahora nevados daban cierto encanto; la piscina en el patio trasero estaba cubierta por una capa gruesa de vidrio, y por encima de esta, la escarcha la cubría completamente sin tratar de filtrarse, varias luces aun iluminaban las habitaciones primordiales y las farolas de los jardines estaban encendidas.

Dentro de uno de los muchos dormitorios del segundo piso se hallaba un niño de diez años profundamente dormido, tenía el cabello blanco actualmente despeinado y su piel era demasiado pálida, mientras que ahora su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Respiraba al ritmo de los segundos, mientras sus sueños jugaban en su mente. Hubiera seguido durmiendo si no fuera por esa pequeña y molesta voz que lo llamaba.

-Jack.-

Otro niño en la habitación lo llamaba, era más joven, apenas con ocho años de edad y tenía el cabello negro y despeinado que caía sobre su rostro. Sus ojos azules mostraban entusiasmo mientras subía a la cama y comenzaba a brincar.

-¡Jack! ¡Vamos, despierta! ¡Despierta!-

A pesar de estar despierto, Jack solo se limitó a reír. -Danny, volver a dormir.-

El más pequeño puso mala cara y se limitó a sentase en las piernas de su hermano mayor. -¡Pero no puedo! ¡Quiero jugar! ¿Por favor?-

-Quiero dormir. Ve a jugar tu solo.- Jack respondió y empujó a su hermano fuera de la cama.

Danny hiso una mueca cuando se cayó al suelo, sentándose, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Él quería jugar, pero no por sí mismo. Reflexionó antes de que una idea viniera a su cabeza. Sonriendo, se puso de nuevo en la cama de Jack y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Y, si hacemos un muñeco?-

Jack abrió sus ojos azules y sonrió. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos salieron de su habitación compartida y se dirigieron escaleras abajo. Danny estaba tan emocionado que soltó la mano de Jack para correr más rápido.

-Está bien, sólo espera.- Jack dijo con una risa ante el entusiasmo de su hermano pequeño.

Los dos hermanos se precipitaron a un gran salón que sería el escenario perfecto. Una vez que Jack había cerrado la puerta, Danny gritó. -¡Has la magia hermano! ¡Ahora!- Jack rió y extendió las manos y Danny se quedó sin aliento por la emoción que le provocaba la extraño magia que su hermano creaba.

Jackson no era un niño normal, había nacido con extraños poderes, teniendo el control sobre las bajas temperaturas y el elemento del hielo. Con investigación la familia se dio cuenta que tenía la rara habilidad de la crioquinesis.

Creando remolinos diminutos con cristales fríos entre sus manos, Jack volteo a mirar a Danny. -¿Listo para divertirte?-

Danny asintió con euforia y Jack dirigió el remolino al techo. Copos de nieve estallaron al contacto y empezaron a caer suavemente. -¡Esto es genial!-

-Ahora mira esto.- Jack toco el suelo y la ventisca helada se extendió por toda la alfombra. Danny rió y los dos comenzaron a jugar en la nieve, creando un muñeco de nieve, patinando sobre el hielo e incluso deslizarse por una gran colina grande de nieve.

Danny se subió a la cima de una pequeña colina de nieve y saltó. Jack rió cuando hizo que otro montón de nieve que aparezca. Su hermano estaba más entusiasmado y empezó a saltar mientras se formaban más pilas de nieve. Sin embargo, empezó a ir demasiado rápido y Jack empezó a preocuparse.

-¡Espera!-

Sin embargo Danny no lo escuchó, -¡Wow!-

-¡Ve más despacio!- El mayor le advirtió, como cada vez para él era más difícil crear colinas de nieve. Si fallaba una vez, su hermano podría lastimarse. Tratando de protegerlo, se deslizó sobre el hielo con los pies descalzos y cayó al suelo. Vio con horror como Danny saltó en el aire sin darse cuenta que Jack se había caído. -¡Danny!- Jack instintivamente creo una ráfaga de escarcha en su mano tratando que cayera en la nieve, pero en un mal intento esta le golpeó directamente en la cabeza.

Danny perdió el conocimiento al instante y cayó sobre la suave nevada. Los ojos de Jack se abrieron con miedo al verlo.

Se puso de pie y corrió hacia su hermano. -¿Danny?- Preguntó y se quedó inmóvil al ver un mechón de cabello blanco aparecer entre el cabello oscuro de Danny, además de la sensación de frió que provenía de él.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- Estaba tan asustado por su hermano, sin darse cuenta de que ráfagas de nieve se extendían por toda la habitación. -Está bien, Danny, te tengo. Vas a estar bien. Lo prometo.-

-¿Jackson? ¿Daniel?- Una voz profunda llamada desde la puerta. Un hombre de cabellos oscuros abrió las puertas, quedándose sin aliento ante lo que había visto. Sus ojos de un matiz azul marino se agrandaron cuando vio que la habitación estaba congelada y sus dos hijos estaban en el suelo. Una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos color ámbar apareció justo detrás de él.

-Oh Dios mío.- Ella susurro con horror.

-¿Jackson? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Esto está fuera de control!- El señor Overland dijo con voz severa a pesar de que estaba más preocupado que enfadado.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Fue un accidente!- Jack dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, acercando a Danny a su pecho. -Lo siento, Danny.-

Su madre rápidamente tomó a Danny en sus brazos, quedándose sin aliento. -James, esta tan frió como el hielo. ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Creo que sólo hay una persona que nos puede ayudar.-

-¿Crees que él nos ayude?- Ella cuestionó con sorpresa y tomó la mano de Jack.

-Esperemos que sea así. Ahora vamos, hay que darnos prisa.-

Sin decir nada más, la familia subió al automóvil, dirigiéndose fuera de la mansión hacia la ciudad.

* * *

El autobús había tardado en llegar esa tarde, la noche llego como la nieve comenzó a caer provocando que la temperatura del ambiente descendiera aún más. Los dientes de Caroline comenzaron a castañetear cuando bajo del autobús, su mano izquierda estaba guardada en su bolsillo y su mano restante sujetaba la correa del cachorro blanco. Su madre caminaba al lado de ella con el trineo en las manos; su casa no se encontraba lejos de la parada de autobús tan solo tenían que caminar un par de cuadras y entrarían a su cálida morada, a donde ambas deseaban estar ya.

-Mamá, ¿crees que pueda hablar con papá hoy?- La pequeña de ocho años hablo primero, como veía su aliento flotar en el aire.

-Probablemente Caroline. Y quien sabe, quizás esta vez conteste.- Murmuro a través de la bufanda que cubría su boca. Sus ojos se mantenían en el trineo de madera, sabía que Zack estaba evitando las llamadas de Caroline estos últimos dos meses, y la razón era simple, debía pasar más tiempo con su otra hija.

Doblaron la esquina llegando a un vecindario de estrechas casas del mismo estilo: alta de dos pisos, con fachada de ladrillo color marrón claro, un jardín promedio y un pequeño cobertizo, todas alineadas una contra otra.

-No me gusta que me digas Caroline.- Mascullo.

-¿Y porque no?- Volteo a mirarla arqueando una ceja.

-Es un nombre aburrido y viejo.- Hizo una mueca de desagrado. -Mejor llámame Carrie. ¡Carrie Francess! ¿Suena mejor, no?- Sonrió y volteo a ver a su madre, quien la miraba con diversión.

-¡Vaya, me pase meses pensando en el nombre indicado para mi hija y ahora después de ocho años me entero que no le gusta!- Exclamo dramáticamente y llevando una mano a su corazón. -¿Que hice para merecerme esto?-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Carrie es un diminutivo de Caroline. Tómalo como un apodo.- Dijo con simpleza como vio su casa estaba a la vista.

Un auto color negro pasó a una gran velocidad a su lado provocando que el cachorro comenzara a ladrar, sin embargo el ruido no fue lo que las sorprendió, si no el camino escarchado que dejaban las llantas en el pavimento. Carrie siguió al auto con la mirada, viendo que paro en seco en la última casa de la calle. Quiso ver más pero el gran árbol cubierto de nieve le impedía ver más allá.

-Extraño.- Murmuro su madre al ver la escarcha en el suelo. Sacudió la cabeza pensando que era solo producto del clima frió y siguió caminando hacia su casa. -¿Y desde cuando sabes tanto?- Dijo en broma a su hija, quien seguía viendo hacia donde había aparcado el auto.

-¿Ah?- Murmuro sin entender. Quería saber que era lo que ocurría allá a lo lejos y una vez despertada su curiosidad no podría deshacerse de ella. Avalon siguió ladrando hacia la nada queriendo perseguir la extraña escarcha. Fue entonces cuando capto lo que le había dicho su madre segundos atrás. -¡Oye yo sé muchas cosas!- Exclamo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de su casa donde su madre ya estaba parada buscando la llave en su bolso. –Vamos Avalon.- El perro obedeció, pero al igual que su dueña, tenía que ir a ver lo que sucedía.

Lauren abrió la puerta de su casa, encendiendo las luces y espero que Carrie y su perro entraran. Ya los tres adentro en el ambiente cálido, la niña se dirigió a la gran ventana de la sala de estar para averiguar si podía ver algo.

-Tú también piensas que es extraño, ¿no?- Pregunto su madre recargada en el marco. –Por lo que se, nadie ha vivido en esa casa en años.-

-Los demás niños dicen que esta embrujada.- Dirigió su mirada hacia Lauren.

-¿Y tú les crees?- Pregunto alzando las cejas.

Carrie solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana.

-¿Sabes que se me ocurre? Tomar chocolate caliente y comer algunas galletas mientras vemos alguna película. ¿Vienes?- Pregunto con una sonrisa esperando que su hija dejara de lado el extraño asunto.

Carrie no podía dejar de lado el asunto del auto nuevo, tenía que averiguarlo a fondo y para ello adquiría del plan perfecto.

-Está bien. Vamos.- Se alejó de la ventana y camino hacia donde estaba su madre. –Pero primero déjame lavarme las manos y guardar el trineo en el garaje.- Espero que le diera el trineo y creyera que ahora estaba interesada en las galletas y la película.

Su sonrisa en su cara la hacía dudar si mentía o no. Sabía que Caroline no se rendía fácilmente cuando estaba interesada en algo, sin embargo ahora era bastante creíble, y tanto como ella, odiaba el frió, no creía que saliera mientras que estaba nevando. –Bien.- Le tendió el trineo en las manos, aún con el ceño fruncido.

Carrie sonrió ampliamente, tomando el trineo, ella y Avalon comenzaron a correr, dirigiéndose a la puerta que conducía al garaje.

-Pero apresúrate o yo escogeré la película.- Oyó decir a su madre desde la cocina, mas no le dio importancia, lo que quería ahora, era saber que sucedía en aquella casa.

Abriendo con mucho cuidado la puerta principal del cobertizo, una ventisca de aire frió le golpeo en la cara, estaba nevando más que hace un par de minutos y lo peor para ella era que odiaba el invierno. Volvió a poner la correa alrededor del cuello de Avalon y se apresuró a correr sin perder tiempo.

La única luz que le impedía caer en la nieve era la de las farolas de la calle. La última casa se hallaba en mal estado, no hacía más de un año que ella se había mudado a Amity Park y desde ese tiempo la casa estaba abandonada, nadie solía acercarse por temor principalmente los niños, mientras que a los adultos no parecía importarles. Cuando vio el auto de cerca pudo notar que más y más nieve se acumulaba en las llantas y la parte de atrás se veía congelada, le sorprendía que a un pudiera andar.

El letrero en el patio de _**se vende**_ estaba cubierto por ramas secas y escarcha. Bufo, nadie compraría esa casa.

Miro hacia las ventanas, la luz se filtraba entre las ventanas y cortinas rotas, las voces se oían como susurros, pero pudo identificarlas que eran de hombre. Fue entonces que su cachorro comenzó a ladrar, dio un brinco del susto tal repentino ruido, volteo a ver al perro frunciendo el ceño y expresión molesta, se suponía que tenían que guardar silencio. Rápidamente tomo a Avalon en sus manos tratando de tapar su hocico esperando que callara y corriendo se escondió tras el automóvil, mientras que las cortinas de la ventana se movieron ligeramente; pensó que tal vez ya se habían dado cuenta de su presencia solo faltaba tiempo para que fueran tras ella.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el momento, contó hasta diez y espero diez segundos más, pero nadie apareció. Se levantó lentamente viendo por las ventanas del auto comprobando que no había ninguna persona, estando segura salio de su escondite y corrió hacia la ventana aun con Avalon en manos. Las ventanas estaban rotas y pedazos de las cortinas estaban desgarrados, pero gracias a ello podía ver y oír sin problemas, soltó al cachorro aun sujetando la correa y se apoyó contra la ventana para ver a cuatro adultos y dos niños.

La escasa luz que proporcionaban las velas difícilmente le ayudaba a distinguir los rasgos de las personas, aun así se dio cuenta que uno de los niños, el más pequeño al parecer estaba en los brazos de un hombre, suponía que él era su padre y el niño probablemente estaría inconsciente. Su pregunta era, ¿Por qué estaban aquí y no en el hospital?

Su vista se siguió en el hombre al lado de la señora, este era parecido al niño pequeño y sujetaba la mano de la mujer, era claro que ambos eran los padres de los niños, viéndolos con más detalle parecían angustiados.

-Por favor reloj tienes que ayudarnos, mi hijo no puede quedarse así.- Habia dicho el señor con desesperación.

Fue entonces que se fijó en el otro niño al lado del señor, este tenía el cabello blanco y su piel era demasiado pálida; creyó que podría estar enfermo o quizás era por el frió, mientras tanto, sus mejillas estaban rojas y el suelo donde pisaba estaba cubierto con una ligera capa de escarcha. Más extraño se volvía la situación.

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo.- Otra voz sonó al otro lado de la habitación.

Lo identifico como un hombre alto y con voz ronca, no podía verlo claramente pues llevaba una gran capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Vio que este se acercó al señor y poso su mano en la cabeza del niño de cabellos oscuros, una pequeña luz azul surgió de esta y al instante varias imágenes se transformaron; Carrie dio un pequeño brinco y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, esto para ella no era nada normal, imagino que podría ser un fantasma o quizás un brujo con poderes sobrenaturales, el miedo le invadió lentamente pero tenía que seguir viendo, no sería un cobarde. El cachorro comenzó a gruñir a la nada pero ella al instante lo calló antes que la descubrieran.

-Shh.- Llevo su dedo índice a sus labios indicando que guardara silencio, más el perro siguió observando a su alrededor.

Volvió a mirar a la ventana para ver que las imágenes comenzaban a moverse y a cambiar ligeramente, en todas se mostraban a los dos niños jugando en la nieve, parecían que eran como recuerdos. A un no entendía bien que sucedía y no lograba ver perfectamente las imágenes, o recuerdos, en conclusión, esto solo la confundía más y más.

-Sera mejor que el pequeño no recuerde nada de esto y ni de la magia.- Quito la mano de la cabeza del menor y volteo a ver a los padres. -Es fácil confundir a la mente después de todo.-

Vio que el hijo mayor dio un paso adelante tratando de ver a su hermano, Carrie quiso saber qué ocurriría después, averiguar qué era lo que sucedió, que hacían ellos aquí y quien era el extraño hombre de la capa; mas sin embargo una gran mano fría se posó en su hombro y los repentinos ladridos de Avalon provocaron que saltara del susto reprimiendo un grito de pánico.

-Creo que ya viste suficiente pequeña.-

Dirigió su vista hacia arriba, para ver a través de la luz del farola, a un gran hombre alto y fornido, de cabellos blancos y penetrantes ojos azules, su piel era pálida pero sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas por el frió, llevaba un abrigo grande color rojo, un gorro negro de piel. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al verlo, camino hacia tras para tomar a Avalon, quien raramente no había comenzado a ladrar, y comenzar a correr, pensó que este hombre era otro de esos locos de aquella casa, que quería hacerle daño; sin embargo su carrera fue cortada al resbalar con un pedazo de hielo en la acera, cayendo hacia atrás. Le pareció insólito, hacia momentos no había nada en ese lugar y ahora gran parte de la acera estaba congelada, quizás ya se estaba volviendo loca o era que estaba entrando en pánico.

-Cuidado niña, podrías hacerte daño.- El señor rió fuertemente y a la vez caminando hacia ella. Al oír su voz se dio cuenta de su extraño acento; bueno al menos ya sabía una cosa, claramente no era de aquí.

Avalon comenzó a tirar de su correa indicando que su dueña se levantara, sin embargo a Carrie la cabeza le dolía a causa del golpe. Cuando trato de levantarse casi resbalo de nuevo, sin embargo no lo hizo, pues unas manos la sujetaron por debajo de los hombros, ayudándola a apoyarse sobre sus propios pies.

Sus ojos lo miraban con desconfianza, no entendía porque estaba aquí, además por su culpa no pudo averiguar lo que sucedía en la extraña casa.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto con un media sonrisa.

Ella solo asintió. No hablaría con un desconocido que además la había asustado, Avalon comenzó a tirar de su correa de nuevo hacia su casa y a la vez empezó a ladrar. Al menos sabía que las dos se querían ir ya de ese lugar.

-¿Es tu perro?- Hablo de nuevo, señalando a la pequeña Avalon. Carrie volvió a asentir. -¿Puedo tocarlo?- Pregunto. Esta vez no dijo nada solo observo al extraño.

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón pequeña?- Comento con burla, al ver que la niña no hablaría él.

Ella solo frunció el ceño, como se atrevía este desconocido a burlarse de ella y llamarla _pequeña_.

–No soy _pequeña_.- Hablo finalmente mirando al hombre. –Y no puedo hablar con desconocidos.- Término, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno eso cambia las cosas. Pero supongo que tampoco te dejan estar tan tarde fuera de casa, ¿cierto?-

-Solo quise saber que ocurría.-

-¿Y lo averiguaste?- Alzo una ceja.

-Estaba a punto, hasta que usted apareció.- Dijo sin más. Avalon empezó a ladrar esta vez hacia la puerta de la extraña casa y el señor de abrigo rojo se dio cuenta de ello. Sabía que no podía dejar que esta niña descubriera más de lo que había visto, tenía que llevarla su casa antes que la familia Overland saliera.

-Perdón por interrumpir su gran investigación, déjame compensarlo llevándote a casa. ¿Vives cerca?- Trato de sonar lo más normal posible, ocultando sus nervios.

Carrie arqueo una ceja, no era tan ingenua para saber que este señor quería que dejara ese lugar; a pesar que quería saber lo que en verdad sucedía, su madre la estaría buscando si tardaba más minutos y no estaría tan contenta con el castigo. Y tal vez con un poco de suerte ese señor podría decirle lo que en verdad sucedía.

-Bien.- Tomo a su cachorro en sus manos e intentó caminar despacio en el hielo de la acera.

-¿Y dónde vives?- El hombre la siguió de cerca, manteniendo una distancia apropiada.

Ella señalo la casa de número 4, no más a cinco casa a de distancia. Agradeció en silencio que no se encontraba tan lejos.

-Es una casa linda.- Dijo tranquilamente el peliblanco.

-Todas son iguales.- Acaricio la cabeza de Avalon sin dejar de caminar.

Tal vez tenía razón, el vecindario había sido diseñado para ser todo igual, a lo que para el resultaba aburrido, pero la casa de esa niña se diferenciaba por una cosa: estaba llena de luces y artículos navideños. Se notaba que su familia amaba la navidad, tanto como él.

-Lo siento por ser tan descortés, pero en verdad quería saber lo que sucedía.- Paro en seco y dio la vuelta para ver al señor de frente. -Y ni siquiera me he presentado, soy Carrie Francess y esta es Avalon.- Le tendió la mano esperando estrecharla, iniciando de nuevo una presentación correcta.

Él quedo asombrado tras su repentino comportamiento, estaba llegando a pensar que solo era una niña malcriada y entrometida, pero ahora que se estuviera presentando y se disculpara no era algo que se esperara.

-No tienes de que preocuparte. Mi nombre es Nicolás Norte.- Estrecho su mano y dio una media sonrisa. Miro al perro en los brazos de su dueña y acaricio su cabeza. –Un placer conocerte Avalon.-

Ella sonrió, después de todo no era tan malo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa hasta que una mano en su hombro la detuvo.

-Carrie, puedes hacerme una promesa, ya sabes de amigo a amigo.- Lo que había dicho era repentino; sin entender lo que decía asintió. –Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie lo que has visto haya en esa casa. ¿Entendido?-

No entendía la importancia de lo que había visto, si trataba de decírselo a los demás la llamarían loca. Si, se había contado que la última casa estaba embrujada, pero ninguno vio nada para decir que era cierto, acepción de ella, quien vio lo más extraño en su vida.

-¿Qué tiene de importante lo que vi?-

-Mira, si tratas de decírselo a los demás dañarías la vida de esas personas, para los demás serian fenómenos y harían lo que fuera para acabar con ellos. Entonces, ¿lo prometes?- Su semblante era serio, pero tenía que hacerla entender que lo que vio quedaría en secreto por el bien de la familia.

-Bien. Está claro, no le diré a nadie. Mi boca esta sellada.- Imito cerrar su boca como si fuera un candado. –También no creo que los demás me crean, me llamarían loca si les digo.-

El rió. –Bueno te lo agradezco mucho Carrie.- Miro hacia la puerta de la casa, sospechaba que ella había salido a escondidas de su casa para averiguar lo que sucedía. Quizás era cierto por que estando los dos parados frente la puerta, ella no se atrevía a tocar. –Saliste a escondías, ¿cierto?-

Ella asintió sin mirarlo. Sabía que si tocaba, su madre la castigaría por escaparse y justo en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna excusa.

Nicolás volteo a ver hacia la última casa, pronto saldrían. Tendría que apresurarse, así que solo llamo a la puerta sin voltear a ver la reacción de Carrie. –No te preocupes. Sé cómo ayudarte.-

La puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer de cabellos castaños sujetados en una coleta baja, sus ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa al notar a su hija al lado de un extraño.

-Hola mamá.- Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba empezando a decir adiós a sus juguetes y dulces.

-¿Caroline que hiciste?- Lauren pregunto con preocupación, sabía que no era buena idea dejar que ella fuera al garaje.

-Buenas noches, mi auto quedo varado por culpa de la nieve y su hija dijo que ustedes podrían ayudarme.- Hablo el con su notable acento ruso, esperando causar una buena primera impresión.

Lauren volteo a ver a su hija, quien solo se encogió de hombros.

* * *

El auto iba a una gran velocidad por la calles de la ciudad, las calles no estaban traficadas gracias al frio, así que no levantarían ninguna sospecha. A donde se dirigían estaba lejos, casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Solo les quedaba tener paciencia.

Ángela sujetaba con fuerza a Daniel, el pequeño seguía inconsciente y estaba cada vez más helado, ella solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde cuando llegaran.

Jackson estaba preocupado y por primera vez en once años comenzó a tener miedo de sí mismo, de poder dañar a las personas que quería. Y ahora sus poderes estaban afectando al clima volviéndolo más frió y congelando el camino que trazaban las llantas.

Los altos edificios se quedaban atrás como pequeños suburbios alcanzaban a verse a lo lejos. La mayoría de las casas estaban decoradas con artefactos navideños, la navidad se acercaba pronto y todos se preparaban para ello.

Llegaron a un vecindario pequeño y desolado de casas similares alineadas una contra otra, las luces de las farolas iluminaban los patios y las luces encendidas que reflejaban algunas casas indicaban que a un estaban despiertos; las ultimas casas se veían solas, sin decoraciones navideñas ni luces encendidas, pero ninguna se veía igual a la última casa, las ventanillas se veían sucias y las cortinas rasgadas, un árbol de gran tamaño con ramas sin podar se encontraba al dado derecho de la casa completamente nevado, la ventana principal estaba rota, la puerta del garaje tenia enredaderas secas que se extendían hacia el segundo piso, como también kilos de la nieve cubrían el techo y el patio. A simple vista se veía deshabitada.

Como el auto paro en la casa desierta, rápidamente James salio y abrió la puerta del pasajero ayudando a salir a su esposa y tomando a Daniel en sus brazos. En el momento en que Jack piso la acera parte de esta se congelo al instante, convirtiéndola en hilo resbaladizo. Respirando hondo, camino al lado de su madre dirigiéndose hacia la entrada. La entrada parecía que era la única sin nieve, sin embargo cuando la familia llego al instante esta comenzó a llenarse de escarcha. Jack no entendía que hacían aquí, era claro que nadie vivía en esa casa, allí no podrían ayudar a su hermano.

-¡Por favor ayuda! ¡Es mi hijo!- James grito tocando la puerta con desesperación. Al principio nada ocurrió, hasta que la puerta se abrió sin mostrar a nadie. Entendió que eran bienvenidos y entro cuidadosamente.

Las velas se encendieron al instante en que la familia entro, el mayor solo podía pensar que lo sucedido era extraño, hasta que cayó en la cuenta del tener poderes no era del todo normal.

El camino iluminado los llevo hacia lo que parecía un vieja sala de estar llena de relojes de diferentes tamaños sin funcionar. Los tres miraban alrededor en busca de algo cuando oyeron caer agua en un recipiente. Al voltear hacia la mesa de centro se dieron cuenta de un hombre con una gran capa servía té en una pequeña taza de cerámica. Al instante el pecho de Jack se movía rápidamente al haberse asustado.

-¿Qué le trae de nuevo por aquí señor Overland?- Su voz era grave y a la vez tranquila. Siguió sirviendo el té en las tazas las cuales estaban desportilladas.

-Siento mucho por molestar Reloj, pero es mi hijo Daniel.- James hablo con cortesía tratando que su voz no temblara. Dio un paso hacia adelante mostrando al niño inconsciente.

-Sí, sabía que esto sucedería. ¿Gustan un poco de té?- Añadió una cucharada exacta de azúcar a cada taza.

-Esperaba que pudieras ayudarnos.- Hizo a un lado se invitación e insistió con su problema.

El extraño hombre, de nombre Reloj, dejo las tazas perfectamente servidas en la mesa y tomo una llevándola hacia su boca. –Supongo que no gustan del te.- Dio un largo sorbo y negó con la cabeza. –Ustedes saben que no puedo hacer nada.-

Esta vez volteo a mirarlos como la luz de una de las velas ilumino su cara. Jack fue el más sorprendido al darse cuenta de su aspecto, su piel era parecía ser de un color azul acero, llamativos ojos con un ligero toque rojo alrededor de las pupilas y como último detalle una larga cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Pensó que era escalofriante. Sin darse cuenta escarcha empezó a formase bajo sus pies, sabía que tenía que calmarse.

-Por favor Reloj tienes que ayudarnos, mi hijo no puede quedarse así.- La desesperación era clara en su voz.

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo. Solo espero que funcione.- Empezó a caminar hacia el hombre con el niño en brazos. Poso su mano enguantada en la cabeza del niño de cabellos oscuros como una pequeña luz azul surgió de esta y al instante varias imágenes se formaron, en todas aparecían los dos niños jugando en la nieve gracias a los poderes de Jackson.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a cambiar quitando los poderes por ambientes naturales sin magia. -Sera mejor que el pequeño no recuerde nada de esto y ni de la magia.- Quito la mano de la cabeza del menor y volteo a ver a los padres. -Es fácil confundir a la mente después de todo.-

Jack entendió que su hermano estaría bien, pero para eso tendría que tener ocultos sus poderes, tendría que aparentar ser normal. –El no recordara que tengo poderes, ¿cierto?-

Camino hacia su hermano pero la mano de su madre en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Lo siento, pero es lo mejor.- Dijo soltando un suspiro. Sabía que nada bueno vendría después de esto. –Escucha con atención, Jackson. Los poderes con los que has nacido te harán más fuerte. Entiendo que es una magia hermosa pero muy peligrosa.- El mayor levantó la vista frunciendo el ceño. –Tener que tener mucho cuidado con tus miedos, porque en el futuro si el miedo te controla se convertirá en tu enemigo. Y los demás podrían salir lastimados.- Volteo a ver a la pared como sombras tomaban la forma de su futuro, acorralado entre él y sus miedos. Aparto la mirada después de ver lo sucedido, ya había advertido a la familia, sin embargo nada cambiaría.

Jack tragó saliva mientras retrocedía. -Está bien, Jackson, vamos a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que nunca suceda.-

Reloj miro hacia la ventana, pudo notar a Nicolás frente a la ventana, pero no estaba solo, parecía hablar con una niña. Bien, tendría que entretenerlos un poco más, a pesar que odiaba los contratiempos.

-Sabes que no puedes cambiar el destino James.-

-Solo tendremos que tomar precauciones adicionales. Necesitamos enseñarle a controlar sus poderes y en un par de años, todo volverá a la normalidad.-

-Intentar cambiar el futuro es igual que cambiar el pasado. No puedes cambiar nada.- Caminando hacia uno de los relojes toco el vidrio que protegía la caratula y golpeo con su dedo índice un par de veces. –No puedes hacer que un reloj avance más o menos cuando sabes que solo continuara con su camino hasta terminar con la hora. Así es la vida, como un reloj. No puedes cambiarla solo modificarla.-

-No estoy aquí por una plática sobre la vida Reloj.- James replico. –Necesito tu ayuda y solo tú puedes ayudarme.-

-Ya hice lo que tenía que hacer ya no puedo hacer mas.- Camino hacia la mesa de centro y tomo la bandeja que contenía las tazas y el té.

-Pero tus poderes son…-

-Mis poderes tienen límites. Y no creo que yo sea el indicado para enseñar a tu hijo.- Tranquilamente paso a su lado dirigiéndose fuera de la sala. –Buenas noches. Les deseo suerte.- Y sin decir más, los dejo solos en la habitación.

Las velas empezaron a apagarse una por una como cada reloj comenzó a andar. La oscuridad comenzaba a rodearlos y el ruido los aturdía.

-Vamos cariño.- Ángela tomo la mano helada de su hijo llevándolo hacia la puerta, como James caminaba tras ella llevando a Daniel en sus brazos.

Subiendo al auto y dejando a su hijo con cuidado en los brazos de su madre, James encendió el auto y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su casa.

-¿Que haremos ahora?- Ángela pregunto a James mientras veía el extraño mechón en el cabellos de Danny. Jack dirigió su vista hacia ellos sabiendo que nada volvería hacer igual que antes.

-Ahora tendremos que cambiar algunas cosas.-

* * *

Daniel despertó dos días después para encontrar su habitación con más espacio de lo normal, la cama de Jack ya no estaba y tampoco sus cosas. Se levantó rápidamente para correr a buscar a sus padres, no sin antes parar en un espejo para ver la nueva línea blanca en su cabello, era extraño, no recordaba esa línea antes.

Abriendo su puerta, corrió por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de su padre, hasta que vio a Jack entrando a la última habitación del corredor. Su cara reflejo emoción por un instante hasta que vio la expresión de su hermano.

Jack estaba triste y apenado, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer. Aun sabiendo que podía ser una buena idea, con cuidado cerró la puerta de su habitación dejando a su hermano solo.

Danny camino hacia la puerta y toco dos veces. –Jack, ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto con confusión.

Para su sorpresa, no contesto. Desde que despertó las cosas habían comenzado muy extrañas. Volvió a llamar a la puerta. -¿Jack?- Toco de nuevo. -¡¿Jack?!- Parecía que no había nadie en el cuarto.

Frunciendo el ceño, corrió escaleras abajo buscando a sus padres, entro a la cocina pero no había nadie, ni tampoco en la sala de estar, corrió hacia la oficina de su padre y para su maravilla tampoco había nadie allí.

Corrió hacia el salón para encontrarse a todo el personal de servicio escuchando a su padre. Trato de escuchar algo cuando oyó a su madre llamarlo.

-¡Danny estas despierto!- Ella exclamo de emoción y lo atrajo a sus brazos, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

Ahora estaba más confundido, primero la extraña raja blanca en su cabello, luego Jack se cambiaba de habitación sin hablarle, después su padre estaba hablando con el personal y no estaba en el trabajo y ahora su madre lo abrazaba como si no lo hubiera visto en varios días.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Qué está pasando?- Se apartó del abrazo. –Jack no me habla, papá está aquí hablando con los demás, actúas como si no me hubieras visto en mucho tiempo, y…- Señalo hacia su cabello. –No recuerdo haberme pintado el cabello.-

Ella no respondió al instante, sabía que le ocultaban algo y no tenía idea de que era. Ángela soltó una pequeña risa. –Mira, tu padre está aquí hablando con el personal del servicio como cada mes, yo siempre me alegro al verte y ver que estas bien, esto…- Ella toco su cabello revolviéndolo un poco. –Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes lo tienes desde que eras un bebe. Mientras que Jack, él solo quiere un poco más de privacidad, madurar un poco y empezar a comportarse como un adolescente.-

Danny frunció el ceño, esto no era normal, el Jack que conocía nunca quisiera comportarse como un adulto ni dejaría a un lado los juegos.

-Entonces, ¿el ya no jugara conmigo?-

-Quizás en otro momento. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina y le pedimos a Mary que prepare unas galletas?- Tomo su mano guiándolo a la cocina esperando que olvide lo sucedido.

-¿Mamá por qué las ventanas están cerradas?- Pregunto viendo como las ventanas grandes estaban cerradas las por las largas cortinas.

-Bueno, tal vez porque es invierno.-

-No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué están cerradas con las persianas?-

-Tu padre piensa que se ve mejor la casa así.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Creo que se veía mejor como antes.-

* * *

-James no podremos esconderlo para siempre, Danny sospecha y pronto sabrá la verdad.-

Ambos se encontraban en su habitación discutiendo sobre el futuro de sus hijos, pero parecía que no llegaban a ningún lado pues los dos tenían opiniones diferentes.

-Él estará bien, solo necesitamos que algo lo distraiga.-

-No puedo ser yo su entretenimiento toda la vida.-

Y tenía razón, todo el día madre e hijo habían estado juntos jugando por toda la mansión además de haber ido a comer a uno de los restaurantes del centro de la ciudad para que Jack saliera a cenar y hablara con su padre.

James camino hacia su esposa envolviéndola en un suave abrazo. –Solo será por un tiempo. Vamos a mantener las puertas cerradas, reduciremos los eventos de caridad en la mansión al igual que al personal de servicio, los niños estudiaran en casa y mantendremos ocultos los poderes de los demás...- Ella soltó un suspiro. –Además dicen que un bebe siempre trae alegría a la familia, ¿ciento?- Se separó un poco para ver la cara de su esposa dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo crees que tomen la noticia?- Pregunto llevando una mano a su abdomen.

-Te prometo estarán felices al escucharlo.-

* * *

Danny se había levantado más temprano de lo normal al notar que afuera estaba nevando. Rápidamente corrió hacia su armario, tomo su bufanda y un par de guantes junto con un enorme abrigo. Tratando de ponerse todo en el camino se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor, tocando dos veces seguidas llamo a la puerta.

-¿Jack? ¿Estas despierto? Afuera está nevando y esperaba que salieras a jugar conmigo.- Como otras veces nadie pareció responder. Suspiro, esto solo era una pérdida de tiempo. -¿Jack?-

No oyó respuesta, sin insistir más, se dirigió escaleras abajo para jugar por su cuenta.

* * *

-Papá, ¿Jack no bajara a comer?-

La esperada cena de Navidad había llegado y la familia Overland estaba sentada en el gran comedor con un buffet de comida frente ellos. Pero como en los días pasados, Jackson no había bajado a comer.

-Dijo que se sentía mal del estómago. Lo veras mañana al abrir los regalos.- Contesto mientras servía un poco de ensalada en su plato.

-Ayer no bajo porque le dolía la cabeza y hace dos días porque había comido temprano. Por favor papá es Noche Buena tiene que bajar a cenar con nosotros.-

-No insistas, si él no quiere venir no puedo hacerlo cambiar de opinión.- Y con eso dio por terminado el tema.

-Danny cariño tu padre y yo tenemos una nueva noticia que darte.- Esta vez hablo su madre mientras dejaba el tenedor sobre el plato. Danny alzo la vista hacia ellos con una ceja alzada. A veces las sorpresas eran buenas y eso era lo que esperaba ahora.

* * *

 ** _26/12/2000_**

 ** _Hola Jack._**

 ** _Mamá me dijo que podría enviarte cartas por debajo de la puerta, de esa forma no creo que te moleste mucho._**

 ** _Aun no entiendo porque estos repentinos cambios, esperaba verte ayer en la mañana para abrir los regalos de navidad, pero nunca bajaste. ¿Por qué estas evitando a todos? ¿Por qué me evitas a mí? Sé que quieres tener tu espacio, pero no creo que quieras estar solo, además nunca tratarías de comportarte como un adulto. Bueno creo que solo te molesto diciendo eso, es temporal ¿cierto?, al menos papá es lo que dice._**

 ** _¿Recuerdas ese helicóptero a control remoto que quería desde verano? Ya lo tengo y es genial, ya intente que volara dentro de la casa, ¡Y es genial! Esperaba poder salir pero sigue nevando mucho. Tus regalos siguen abajo, madre dice que los deje allí tu iras a recogerlos pronto, además, "que se ve lindo el árbol así." La cena estuvo deliciosa y Mary preparo, ¡un pastel de tres capas! La primera era de chocolate, la segunda de vainilla y el tercero era de colores. ¡Era genial!_**

 ** _Y, ¿ya sabes la nueva noticia Jack? ¡Tendremos un hermano! O hermana, aun no lo saben. Pero es genial pronto alguien más vivirá en la casa, y es asombroso, porque si a un no quieres salir, él o ella y yo te estaremos esperando._**

 ** _Bueno creo que eso ya es todo, debes de estar ocupado y leyendo esta carta debe de quitarte tiempo._**

 ** _Adiós Jack._**

 ** _Danny_**

Sonrió al terminar de leerla.

Extrañaba mucho hablar y jugar con su hermano, pero seguía pensando que era lo mejor después de todo, tendrían que ser las cosas así por un tiempo, al menos hasta que lograra controlar sus poderes. Lo malo era que cada vez que trataba de ocultarlos, todo a su alrededor se congelaba.

Miro hacia donde sus dedos tocaban la hoja como esta comenzaba a escarcharse.

Rápidamente la soltó, antes de que se volviera hielo.

* * *

-Ten, esto te ayudara.-

James y Jackson se encontraban en la sala de estar, la chimenea estaba encendida como la noche había llegado; Jack sabía que era en la noche la única hora cuando podía salir de su habitación para ocultarse de Danny y los demás. Odiaba mantenerse aislado de todos, pero odiaría más que lo trataran como un fenómeno.

James le tendió unos guantes blancos de tela gruesa. Tomando uno y colocándolo en su mano miro a su padre.

-¿Lo detendrá?- Pregunto, sentía como los guantes comenzaban a enfriarse pero la escarcha no traspasaba.

-No completamente, pero podrás tocar las cosas sin congelaras.-

Jack sonrió, eso era bueno, le ayudaría a controlar mejor sus poderes.

Una llamada a la puerta los alerto, ambos voltearon hacia la salida encontrando a un hombre robusto y alto de cabellos casi blancos.

-Lamento llegar tarde, pero vivo algo lejos.- Su voz tenía un suave acento ruso y en su mano sostenía un abrigo rojo junto con un par de guantes negros.

-Nicolás, pensé que ya no vendrías.- James se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a saludar al hombre que acababa de llegar.

-La nieve me atraso un poco.- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba su mano.

-Buenas noches.- Jack dijo con timidez.

-Nicolás él es mi hijo, Jackson.- Presentando a su hijo, Jack camino hacia ellos.

-Un placer conocerte, he oído mucho de ti.-

-¿Enserio?- Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, él nunca lo había visto. Pero además, eso significaba que tal vez sabía sobre sus poderes.

-¡Claro! Un buen amigo me ha hablado de ti, además de tu padre.- Miro hacia James quien solo le dio un pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno eso es genial, creo.-

-Jackson es mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya es tarde.-

-Sí, está bien. Fue un placer conocerlo señor.- Tendió su mano esperando estrecharla, como el hombre la tomo.

-Igualmente. Buenas noches.- Y con esto Jack salio de la habitación dejando a ambos solos.

-Y, ¿para qué me necesitas James?- Pidió Nicolás mientras caminaba a uno de los sillones y tomaba una de las galletas de la mesa de centro.

-Reloj ya debió de habértelo dicho.- Dijo sentándose en el asiento de enfrente. –Mi hijo tiene problemas para controlar sus poderes y tú eres el único en la ciudad que puede ayudarle.-

El peliblanco comenzó a reírse. Tenía que estar bromeando. –Yo no puedo ayudarte. En realidad nadie puede, tu hijo tiene que aprender por si solo a reconocer sus poderes. Puede que nuestros poderes sean similares pero cada uno tiene que aprender por su cuenta.-

James suspiro. -¿Al menos puedes explicarme que hacer? Ya nos aislamos del mundo, mantenemos lejos a Daniel para que no salga herido, incluso le di unos guantes especiales.- Exclamo con desesperación.

-Ocultándolo no es lo mejor, harás que tenga miedo de sí mismo.- Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Tú que hiciste?-

-Aprendí a controlarlos para proteger a mi familia. Aceptando que era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar por toda mi vida.- Contesto tranquilamente, creando un copo de nieve sobre su palma. –No le enseñes a ocultarse de los demás, eso solo empeorara el problema.-

-Solo quiero proteger a mi familia.- Paso sus manos por su cabello intentando calmarse.

-Pues esa no es la solución.-

* * *

 ** _06/02/2001_**

 ** _Hola Jack._**

 ** _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_**

 ** _Espero que bajes a cenar con nosotros, Mary preparara tu pastel favorito y varios regalos están en la mesa del comedor. Espero que te guste mi regalo, no es tan genial como los demás, pero ojalá te guste. Solo te diré que una bicicleta esta entre los regalos, mamá quiere que sea una sorpresa. Quizás esta vez bajes a un que sea a soplar las velas._**

 ** _Te veré allá._**

 ** _Danny_**

* * *

 ** _01/04/2001_**

 ** _Hey Jack._**

 ** _Esperaba que bajaras para festejar mi cumpleaños. Bueno creo que ya no debo de hacerme ilusiones._**

 ** _En fin me encanto tu regalo, pensé que por ser día de los inocentes me harías una broma como en mis otros cumpleaños, ya me di cuenta que esta vez no habría bromas. La abuela vino a felicitarme y me llevo a comer un helado, felicito mucho a mamá por su embarazo y trajo muchas cosas para él bebé. Hablando de nuestro nuevo hermano, mamá me dijo que es una niña, ¿no crees que será extraño vivir con una niña?_**

 ** _Bueno fue extraño que la abuela no preguntara por ti y tú tampoco bajaste a saludarla. Es como si los dos se evitaran._**

 ** _Creo que eso fue todo y en verdad fue el cumpleaños más aburrido de todos._**

 ** _Danny._**

Termino de escribir la carta y apago la lámpara de noche. Guardo la hoja en el sobre y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su hermano. Toco como siempre dos veces y deslizo la carta bajo la puerta, para después dirigirse a su habitación.

* * *

 ** _28/07/2001_**

 ** _¡Hola Jack cuanto tiempo que no hablo contigo!_**

 ** _Perdón por no hablarte en vacaciones pero papá insistió que fuera a quedarme en casa de la abuela en Boston. ¡Tiene una cabaña en el bosque de Princeton! Acampamos durante dos noches y pude ver un oso a lo lejos, pero la abuela me dijo que entrara a la casa rápidamente. También fuimos a la feria aunque me subí solo a la mayoría de los juegos (porque a la abuela le daba miedo) me divertí mucho. Después que llegamos a casa la comida me hiso daño y dure vomitando toda la noche. ¡Fue asqueroso! Se me olvidaba, la abuela se cambió de casa por una más cerca del muelle, ¡puedo ver el mar desde la terraza!_**

 ** _Cuando regrese me entere que ya había nacido Emma (lindo nombre, me gusto). Aun no entiendo porque no nos llamaron antes. Es muy lindo a un la primera vez que la cargue vomito leche en mi camisa, quizás no le agrado mucho. ¡Pero nunca pensé que llorara tanto! Su cuarto está al lado del mío y siempre empieza a llorar a las dos de la mañana. ¿Tú no la escuchas? Si es así que suerte la tuya._**

 ** _Tengo que irme, mamá me habla para cenar._**

 ** _Posdata: Te extraño y se está volviendo aburrida la casa, parece que no estás aquí. Ojala ese "pronto" acabe pronto. ¿Que irónico no?_**

 ** _Danny_**

* * *

-Jack, ¿puedo pasar?- La voz de su madre sonó al otro lado de la puerta.

Eran más de las once de la noche, creyó que esta vez no irían a verlo, su padre porque estaba en la empresa y su madre por cuidar a Emma. Estaba a punto de leer la carta que Danny le había dejado hace casi cuatro horas mientras dormía, cuando oyó que tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

Levantándose de su cama camino hacia la puerta, para darse cuenta que al otro lado se encontraba su madre junto con su pequeña hermana. La vio por primera vez cuando acababan de llegar del hospital y Danny aun no llegaba de sus vacaciones, su cabello castaño adornaba su pequeña cabeza y ahora estaba despierta mostrando sus ojos mieles como los de su madre.

-Mira quien quiso visitarte.-

-Pensé que ya no vendrían.- Murmuro mientras que su madre entraba cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

-Bueno, Emma me tiene ocupada y tu padre llegara tarde del trabajo.- Dijo mientras observaba a su alrededor. Ya no había escarcha en las ventanas y en las paredes, sin embargo, la habitación seguía estando fría.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?- Pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en su cama.

-Nada en realidad, Danny volvió y se puso feliz al conocer a Emma, mientras que ella no ha dejado de llorar. Llame al pediatra y dice que puede tener cólicos, tendré que llevarla mañana. ¿Y dime tu que has hecho?- Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y acostaba a la pequeña en la cama.

-Termine el cohete a escala, puedes llevárselo a Danny creo que le gustara.- Miro a Emma acostada en su cama mientras que ella miraba a su alrededor.

-Eso es asombroso. Lo dejare en su habitación junto a los otros.- Volteo a ver el pequeño cohete sobre su escritorio. -¿Y cómo vas con tus poderes?-

El no respondió de inmediato, sus poderes no se habían salido de control esta vez, se dio cuenta que mientras tuviera los guantes puestos y estuviera entretenido nada sucedería.

–Aún no he congelado mi cuarto, entonces creo que voy bien.-

-Yo sé que podrás controlarlos, solo tienes que seguir practicando y no hay que perder la esperanza.- Coloco una mano en su rodilla dándole en un pequeño apretón como sonrió.

-No.- Hizo su pierna hacia un lado quitando la mano de su Ángela. -¡A pasado casi un año y aún no he logrado nada! Si no fuera por los guantes congelaría todo lo que toco.- La temperatura comenzó a descender más de lo normal como las paredes comenzaban a escarcharse.

-Sabes que si te alteras empeoraras las cosas. Tienes que calmarte.- Trato de tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que sabía que se sentía frustrado y abatido.

-¡Tengo miedo! Es... como si empeoraran a cada segundo.- Exclamo y rápidamente bajo de la cama para alejarse de su madre y su hermana.

-Solo…-

Un pequeño estornudo hizo que ambos voltearan hacia donde estaba Emma, quien habia estornudado por la temperatura fría de la habitación.

-Tienen que irse o Emma podría enfermarse.- Dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el escritorio y miraba el pequeño monte de cartas.

Ángela suspiro, protegiendo a su hija, la tomo en sus brazos y camino hacia la puerta cerrándola suavemente.

Oyó un suspiro por parte de su madre y después como se cerraba la puerta con seguro.

Sabía que era lo mejor pero odiaba distanciarse de todos.

* * *

 ** _29/11/2002_**

 ** _Hola Jack._**

 ** _Perdón no por no escribir tan seguido pero mi nueva maestra me está dejando mucha tarea. Además que papá quiere que tome una clase artística. En otras palabras: A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O…_**

 ** _También he dejado de escribir porque no creo que leas mis cartas; ¿sabes? Todas las mañanas espero ver una carta frente a mi puerta pero no hay nada estoy perdiendo las esperanzas y creo que solo molesto y pierdes parte de tu tiempo leyendo esto. Aun así madre insiste que siga escribiendo, que solo sea paciente._**

 ** _Emma a un es pequeña para que ambos podamos jugar y todos creen que puede lastimarse. Y no me dejan ir a la ciudad ni ir más lejos del patio, así que no tengo amigos._**

 ** _Tratare de escribir cuando pueda._**

 ** _Danny_**

* * *

 ** _29/05/2004_**

 ** _Hey… Soy yo otra vez._**

 ** _Las clases extra de matemáticas me están matando. No he podido dormir por terminar la tarea de la señora Nariz Grande (como le llama Emma) y la de las demás materias, es un fastidio. Si entraras a mi cuarto solo verías hojas por aquí y otras más por allá, en el piso, el escritorio, en mi cama, y te aseguro que incluso hay en el baño!_**

 ** _Y los sábados tengo clases de astronomía y de deporte. No tengo tiempo para nada me sorprende que aun siga aquí._**

 ** _Pero entre otras noticias, me rompí el brazo mientras que andaba en bicicleta, y lo mejor de todo no habrá deportes en todo un mes, lo malo es que_** ** _fue el brazo izquierdo si hubiera sido el derecho también habría faltado a clases de matemáticas._**

 ** _Creo que eso es todo._**

 ** _Adiós Jack._**

 ** _Danny_**

* * *

 ** _25/07/2005_**

 ** _Hola._**

 ** _Esta carta también la ha escrito Emma, aunque no deje que ella escribiera porque no creo que entendieras su letra._**

 ** _Primero ella dice que quiere verte, porque no te conoce. En segundo espera que bajes el día de su cumpleaños (mañana por si se te olvidaba), no vendrá casi nadie por si te da pánico escénico. Entonces esperamos que bajes mañana, aunque no creo que lo hagas, quizás es por algo importante para que te la pases todo el tiempo encerrado. Pero si es así nadie nos dirá nada._**

 ** _Ojala te veamos mañana._**

 ** _Adiós Jack._**

 ** _Danny y Emma._**

* * *

 ** _06/11/2006_**

 ** _Damas y caballeros soy yo de nuevo._**

 ** _No he escrito en un par de meses, y seguiría así de no ser por mamá que sigue insistiendo._**

 ** _Sabías que haríamos convertiríamos la mansión en una casa embrujada en Halloween y tu cuarto seria la atracción principal, "El trol de la cueva", todo estaba planeado pero papá no me dejo hacerlo, incluso tenía el disfraz perfecto. Al último termine viendo películas de terror en mi cuarto y comiendo dulces comprados._**

 ** _Las nevadas comenzaron antes de tiempo, ¿raro no? Hoy amaneció nevado, entonces Emma y yo salimos a jugar cuando se resbalo en el hielo pegándose en la cabeza, ahora ya no quiere salir mientras esta nieva._**

 ** _Danny._**

* * *

 ** _24/01/2007_**

 ** _Hoy se irán mis padres a una cena de gala en Londres y para nuestra mala suerte no podremos ir, lo que significa que tendré que cuidar a Emma todos estos días. Me gustaría que me ayudaras, se ha vuelto más imperativa que antes._**

 ** _Ayer estuvo en mi cuarto y lo dejo ello un desastre (más de lo normal), estaba jugando a los piratas y resulto que mi habitación era el mar lleno de criaturas extrañas, destruyo dos de los cohetes que me regalaste y ahora tengo que volverlos a reparar mientras que mi ropa estaba en el suelo junto con miles de hojas. Ahora imagínate como quedara la casa y yo no soy tan responsable para cuidarla. Se convertirá en un caos._**

 ** _Lo siento pero tengo que despedirme de papá y mamá, escribí esto a última hora._**

 ** _Danny_**

* * *

Los años habían pasado y Daniel se había convertido en un atractivo adolescente de quince años. Su cabello azabache estaba despeinado y sus ojos azules veían con atención la carta en sus manos, aun no lograba decidirse en entregarle la carta a su hermano mayor. Ya a estas alturas llegaba a pensar que nadie vivía allí adentro, pensaba que sus cartas eran una molestia ya que nunca recibía una respuesta. Además de que servía tratar de hablarle no saldría por más que llegara a pedírselo.

Sus pies pararon en el frente la puerta de su hermano, ya sabiendo que hacer, camino lejos de la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada donde sus padres estaban listos para irse. Guardo la carta en su bolsillo para evitar que la vieran. A pesar de todo solo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Emma ya estaba abajo, lagrimas se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas rosadas como abrazaba con fuerza la pierna de su padre.

-No se vayan. ¡No quiero quedarme aquí sola!- Exclamo sujetando más fuerte la pierna de su padre.

-Cariño solo serán tres días.- Intento apartar a su hija sujetándola de los hombros. –Volveremos el martes.- Limpio sus lágrimas y beso su mejilla.

-Además te quedaras con tus hermanos.- Ángela abrazo a su hija. –Solo traten de no destruir la casa.- Se separó de su hija para mirar a sus hijos.

-Nos vemos pronto.- Dijo Danny mientras abrazaba a James.

-Cuida de Emma y pórtate bien, Daniel.-

-No tienes de que preocuparte.- Dijo separándose.

Ángela rápidamente lo abrazo. –Si ocurre algo no duden en llamarnos.-

-Lo haremos, les llamare cuando lleguen a Londres.-

La pareja tomo sus principales maletas y salieron de la mansión, el chófer de la familia los esperaba afuera en el auto. Al momento que subieron, el auto arranco, como en cuestión de minutos se perdía de su vista.

* * *

Un apuesto peliblanco entro a la habitación de sus padres mientras estos terminaban de alistar lo último en sus maletas. Su ceño estaba fruncido y en sus ojos era notable la preocupación.

-¿De verdad tienen que irse?-

-Vas a estar bien, de Jackson.- James dijo amablemente.

Sus hermanos se encontraban en abajo desayunando, o al menos Emma, Danny quizás seguía en su habitación. Y a pesar de que nunca acostumbraba a salir en las mañanas esta vez fue a despedirse de sus padres antes de que fuera tarde.

-Pero ¿y si algo sucede?- Pregunto con desesperación.

-Nada sucederá, solo mantente tranquilo.- Su madre dijo con calma, camino hacia su hijo envolviéndolo en un abrazo. –Estarás a cargo. Mientras que nosotros volveremos aquí en un par de días.-

* * *

Al día siguiente, Danny y Emma se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina jugando un juego de mesa donde era evidente que la pequeña estaba ganando, mientras que comían galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-¡No puede ser, mis casas, mis empresas, todo se fue a la quiebra!- El azabache exclamo dramáticamente. -¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-Supongo que es suerte.- Dijo mientras contaba el dinero falso.

-Pero tu…-

Se vio interrumpido cuando oyeron sonar el timbre de la casa.

-¿Quién crees que sea?- Pregunto Emma alzando una ceja.

-No lo sé, iré a ver.-

Levantándose de su asiento se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. El timbre volvió a sonar, debía de ser algo importante si tocaban de esa manera.

Lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrarse a dos oficiales y un señor de traje en la entrada. No habían hecho nada malo, estuvieron todo el día en su casa jugando.

-Buenas tardes, ¿usted es hijo de James y Ángela Overland?- El señor de con smoking hablo primero.

-Lo soy. ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nos permitiría pasar, tenemos noticias para usted y su familia.-

Danny se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar como los llevo a la sala de estar.

-Soy el oficial Smith. Tal vez quisiera sentarse, no creo que su reacción sea…- Lo miro detenidamente. –Buena.-

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Por qué no…?- Empezó a hablar pero el oficial lo corto a mitrad de la frase.

-Lamento informarle que el avión en el que iban sus padres, se estrelló en el océano.-

Fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. No esperaba esa noticia, esperaba que les dijeran sobre algo que había sucedido en la empresa, pero esto era algo totalmente inesperado.

-¿Qué?- Su voz era apenas oíble.

-Una tormenta alcanzo el avión y no pudieron escapar de ella. La marina reporto un avión hecho pedazos en el océano esta mañana, lastimosamente nadie sobrevivió.-

Danny no dijo nada, no reflejaba ninguna expresión, para el todo se había detenido. Sus padres habían muerto.

* * *

Sus pies se arrastraban en el suelo, como él se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos rojos por llorar.

Toco dos veces en la puerta y como siempre no hubo respuesta.

El día era nublado y hacia frió, un día peculiar para un funeral. La noticia había dejado devastados a todos en la familia, Emma no paraba de llorar y Danny se mantuvo serio como una y otra lagrima se deslizaban por sus mejillas. El funeral estuvo lleno de muchos **_"lo siento"_** pero parecían que eran dados a la nada.

-¿Jack?- Su voz sonaba quebrada. Nadie contesto. –Jack. Sé que estas allí.- Apoyo su cabeza contra la puerta.

Ni siquiera en el funeral de sus padres salio de su habitación, Danny no estaba enojado, entendía que esta vez en verdad quería estar solo. Pero ahora más que antes lo necesitaba, quería que lo hiciera reír como cuando niños, que lo abrazara y le dijera que no estaba solo. Quería estar con su hermano en esos momentos.

-Todos preguntaron por ti ¿sabes? Dijeron que fuiste muy valiente, aunque no entendí bien lo que quisieron decir. Emma no ha parado de llorar desde entonces, ahora logre que se durmiera solo espero que quiera comer algo.- Guardo silencio por varios segundos. -Aun pienso que volverán, que esto es solo una pesadilla y cuando despierte ellos estarán aquí, entrando por la puerta principal entregando abrazos a todos. Es una tragedia saber que eso nunca pasara.- Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. –Siempre me he preguntado porque te has alejado de nosotros, y sigo sin saber el porqué, pero madre siempre decía que tuviera paciencia y que todo volvería a ser como antes. La verdad perdí las esperanzas hace tiempo, y no solo yo, Emma ha dejado de preguntar por ti y solo tiene seis años. Yo no puedo cuidarla solo Jack, necesita a su otro hermano mayor.- Suspiro, parecía que hablaba con la nada. - El abogado dijo que podemos quedarnos aquí en la casa, solo necesitas firmar unos papales y la empresa puede mantenernos mientras cumplas la mayoría de edad y tomes el cargo. La abuela no puede venir a cuidarnos y la demás familia no puede mantenernos a los tres, así que nos quedaremos aquí. Mary dijo que cuidaría de Emma mientras que estuviera aquí, habrá recorte de personal, pues el dinero que nos darán es menos. Creo que apenas podrá mantenerse la casa, tal vez sea mejor vender una de las otras casas, pero no podremos hacer nada mientras que todos seamos menores de edad. En otras palabras, estamos casi en quiebra.-

Trago saliva como sus ojos comenzaron a volverse llorosos. –No sabes cuánto los extraño mucho.- Miro hacia las ventanas, ligeramente abiertas. –Extraño a mi familia con la que podía salir en los días nevados para hacer un muñeco de nieve.- Sin resistir más su voz se fue quebrando. -Te extraño a ti Jack. Tú eres mi familia.- Enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

* * *

Sus padres habían muerto. Sus padres murieron hace dos días. Sus padres estaban ahora bajo tierra. Y aun en su muerte no fue a su funeral. No fue a estar con sus hermanos y apoyarlos. No pudo ir a decirles un adiós definitivo. No pudo hacer nada.

Si su habitación era un desastre de hielo, su mente estaba peor. La muerte de sus padres lo último que empeoro todo. Sus poderes eran un caos, estaban casi en quiebra, y lo peor fue saber que su familia estaba rota. No podría salir así, tendría que mantenerse oculto, aún más que antes y esta vez ya no había alguien que lo ayudara, estaba solo.

En ese momento quería convertirse en hielo y romperse en pedazos, congelar sus sentimientos y no sentir nada. Quería desaparecer, dejar de existir. Y lo hubiera hecho si no fue por sus hermanos, tenía que hacerles saber que aún estaba allí para apoyarlos. Pero no quería hacerles daño como congelarlos con solo tocarlos. Tenía que aprender a controlarse primero, para volver con sus hermanos, con su familia.

Ventiscas de nieve invadieron la habitación cuando Jack escucho la voz de Danny. Quería verlo y abrazarlo, quería sentir estar en una familia de nuevo, pero sabía que no podían enterarse de sus poderes.

-Todos preguntaron por ti ¿sabes? Dijeron que fuiste muy valiente, aunque no entendí bien lo que quisieron decir. Emma no ha parado de llorar desde entonces, ahora logre que se durmiera solo espero que quiera comer algo.- Dejo de hablar por un momento. No quería escuchar las cosas solo empeorarían. -Aun pienso que volverán, que esto es solo una pesadilla y cuando despierte ellos estarán aquí, entrando por la puerta principal entregando abrazos a todos. Es una tragedia saber que eso nunca pasara.- Oyó como la puerta crujía, debió de haberse recargado en ella. –Siempre me he preguntado porque te has alejado de nosotros, y sigo sin saber el porqué, pero madre siempre decía que tuviera paciencia y que todo volvería a ser como antes. La verdad perdí las esperanzas hace tiempo, y no solo yo, Emma ha dejado de preguntar por ti y solo tiene seis años. Yo no puedo cuidarla solo Jack, necesita a su otro hermano mayor.- Lo oyó suspirar. Nieve comenzó a caer como el suelo empezaba a convertirse en hielo.- El abogado dijo que podemos quedarnos aquí en la casa, solo necesitas firmar unos papales y la empresa puede mantenernos mientras cumplas la mayoría de edad y tomes el cargo. La abuela no puede venir a cuidarnos y la demás familia no puede mantenernos a los tres, así que nos quedaremos aquí. Mary dijo que cuidaría de Emma mientras que estuviera aquí, habrá recorte de personal, pues el dinero que nos darán es menos. Creo que apenas podrá mantenerse la casa, tal vez sea mejor vender una de las otras casas, pero no podremos hacer nada mientras que todos seamos menores de edad. En otras palabras, estamos casi en quiebra.-

Sabía que las cosas se volverían difíciles, había hablado con el abogado por teléfono esa mañana explicándole las cosas. Tendrían que pasar cuatro años para que el tomara el cargo de la empresa, lo que significaba que solo tenía cuatro años para aprender a controlar sus poderes.

Viendo como todo a su alrededor se convertía en hielo, enterró su cabeza en sus rodillas y llevo sus manos a su cabeza. Tenía que calmarse o todo se convertiría en congelaría.

Danny no hablo por un momento. Creyó que se había ido.

–No sabes cuánto los extraño.- Oyó decir como sus ojos se volvieron llorosos. No quería escuchar lo que diría. –Extraño a mi familia con la que podía salir en los días nevados para hacer un muñeco de nieve.- Llevo sus manos a sus oídos, tratando de no oír.-Te extraño a ti Jack. Tú eres mi familia.- Fue entonces cuando el hielo dejo de extenderse y la nieve quedo estática en el aire.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no necesitaba sentir más culpa, no quería sentir miedo, no quería sentir nada. Solo quería desvanecerse en el aire y dejar todo atrás.

* * *

 **Bien creo es confusa la trama y tengo que aclarar algunas cosas:**

 **1\. El crossover esta basado en el fanfic de DivineSpiritual. Quise modificarlo un poco pues vuestra escritura no es tan correcta y esta escrito en la forma del musical. Ademas que se basa en un reino ficticio en la edad moderna, pensé que se vería mejor basado mas en actualidad en la que vivimos, que estuviera apegado en las comodidades urbanas y tuviera algo mas científico que ficticio. También era mejor crear congruencia y una trama apropiada en la historia sin dejar de lado la idea principal.**

 **2\. Carrie es un personaje creado también por DivineSpiritual que asumirá el papel de Kristoff, vale me ha encantado desde que la conocí y apoyo mas que este junto con Danny, que junto con Sam; ademas que Sam podría volver algo aburrida la trama. (Cada quien es libre de elegir sus ideas)**

 **3\. En la historia de DivineSpiritual, agrega** **otra película, Como Entrenar A Tu Dragón, quienes son la familia de Carrie. Como dije antes para que la historia estuviera apegada a la realidad, decidí quitar a los vikingos y en cambio para que Carrie no quedara huérfana añadí a su verdadera familia quien es madre, Lauren. Después se hablara de su historia.**

 **4\. Jack sufre de crioquinesis y termoquinesis, que son habilidades inciertas de poder manipular el frió en el ambiente. Mientras que Reloj tiene la capacidad de la cronoquinesis, habilidad para cambiar el tiempo. Aun que eso ya se sabia.**

 **5\. Reloj es un fantasma atrapado en el mundo humano, es por eso que no puede ser visto si el no lo desea.**

 **6\. Se habrán dado cuenta que Nicolás es Norte de El Origen De Los Guardianes, claramente si es un crossover deben de juntarse ambas historias al igual que sus personajes. Mas adelante se descubrirá la importancia de él en la historia.**

 **7\. Vale todos sabemos que Kristoff ve como Pabi salva a Anna. Sin embargo para agregar mas coherencia y quitando parte de la fantasía de Disney, decidí crear otra forma mas original de introducirla en la historia, aun así si pueden notarlo hay similitudes.**

 **8\. Avalon es el caballo que aparece en la historia de DivineSpiritual. En mi historia es un perro husky de pelaje blanco que asumirá el papel de sven.**

 **9\. La madre de Jack y Danny está basada en la madre de Jack Frost (o Jack Escarcha en España), donde aparece en un cameo en la película de El Origen De los Guardianes. Mientras que su padre es inventado por mi.**

 **10\. Sustituyendo la canción que aparece en la película de Frozen, Y si hacemos un muñeco, Danny le envía cartas por debajo de su puerta a través de los años.**

 **11\. Emma representara a Olaf en la historia. Para ello tenia que agregarla desde al principio como su hermana.**

 **12\. Si vosotros se dieron cuenta, la fecha que aparece en la ultima carta hace referencia al día en que Nickelodeon cancelo Danny Phantom.**

 **Espero que les guste la historia a pesar de los cambios drásticos, tratare actualizar cada dos semanas. Aunque pronto entrare al colegio buscare la manera de actualizar pronto.**

 _ **Vale, vale, quizás escribí de mas. Un abrazo desde España.**_


End file.
